


Check Mate

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chess, Crack, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, Take Better Care of Your Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Playing chess with Sam never works out in your favor, until it does





	Check Mate

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Table_

Sam sat across from you, drumming his fingers furiously on the table. His lips set in a hard line; his bright eyes, an almost dark honey color now, locked on yours. 

You held your ground, unwavering in your current plan of action. This was going to happen. You had waited what felt like an eternity for this very moment. Finally, this was going to happen, after all this time; that didn’t mean you couldn’t draw it out longer.

You reached forward slowly, then made your move. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, and then it was done.

“Check mate!” You exclaimed, thrilled to have thwarted the great Sam Winchester in chess.

He thumped his hand on the table, but there was no malice in it, he held his hand out to you, “Good match.”

You took his hand firmly in yours and gave it one solid shake before letting it go. With the same hand you swiped the chess set across the table, pieces scattering everywhere. You crawled over the table and pulled Sam to you for a heated kiss.

“You really should take better care of your queen,” you purred into his ear as he sucked a mark onto your neck.

“Hmm, allow me, then,” was all the warning you got before he wrapped you into his arms and carried you off to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
